


Blue Whale藍鯨

by flies_crepe



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-09 22:44:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19485532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flies_crepe/pseuds/flies_crepe
Summary: 在沒有啟動的末日後，地獄魔王到碼頭散心，體驗這個讓叛徒克勞利心心念念的人類世界。





	Blue Whale藍鯨

她沒有什麼機會看到海洋。

在陰暗的地下僅僅會有永無止境的溢漏，生鏽鐵桶接納滴答的污水，汪洋是不存在的，海在風的推壓下柔軟的波動，就像一條渺無邊界的藍色絲綢，涵蓋與天空同樣範圍的面積，別西卜用上自己那套舊形體，抹去了臉上的黴菌或髒疣，這使她看起來和一般年輕人類女性並無差異，去掉碩大的蒼蠅帽之後更是如此，港口不在尖峰時刻的時候特別平和，只有些許細細碎碎搬運貨物的聲響，還有一點粗聲粗氣的使喚，碼頭工人們到旁邊的咖啡館休憩，來上一罐琥珀色的啤酒作為勞碌命的犒賞，別西卜從來不懂人類的日常飲品到底有什麼值得歌頌的，但又不情願像哈斯塔那種老派惡魔，血漿混著蚊媒幼蟲，這樣也能稱作佳餚，地獄魔王偏好紅酒，硬要說的話，釀造一直是沉穩甘甜的代表。

一名戴著遮陽帽的女子湊了上來，其實今天沒有艷陽高照，也已經過了光照大地的時間點了，這就好像那隻造作的惡魔克勞利一樣，喜歡在沒有陽光的地方也戴上墨鏡，所有這些看似多餘的配件事實上都有存在的必要，克勞利遮擋金色豎瞳，而女人則是用寬大無比的帽沿遮擋整張臉龐，她微微抬起下顎，露出尖牙。

「大袞，你來這裡做什麼？」別西卜想要掩飾自己臉上的驚訝，卻不免其難的失敗，她來這裡沒有通知任何人，拋下文書，不該有人問，也不該有人出來找。

「防止你遇上危險。」女人說，她必須將那張血盆大口控制好，才不會嚇著無意間路過的人，這使她發出嘶嘶的聲音，牙齒與舌頭打攪著發音，大袞又將帽沿往上挪移些，她的鱗片在所剩無幾的陽光中打出反光。「你身邊總要有個，他們怎麼說來著，保鑣？」

「我沒有這麼懦弱。」

「遇到聖水的時候誰也不會拯救你，沒有人會拯救你。」大袞刻意壓低嗓音，身邊疑似有對卿卿我我的情侶注意到了她們的對話，投以令人不悅的目光。海洋刷刷地翻騰幾下，拍上拴住船隻的鐵鍊，沉重的晃動幾下後又半沉入水中，她們不約而同的凝望變化多端的水面。

「這裡沒有聖水，只有海洋。」別西卜從喉嚨發出嗡嗡的不安全感，想起對叛徒克勞利不成功的審判，讓她的胃翻攪起來，那時幾乎要引起暴動，聖水、聖水、聖水……起不了恫嚇的刑罰。她的太陽穴劇烈的疼痛，撇過頭去不願看向大袞的神色，後者淺藍色的虹膜始終盯著她的主子，欲言又止，別西卜繼續說：「你是魚，海洋很美吧。」

大袞瞪大雙眸，咧嘴一笑，淡淡地回應：「我從沒見過海，這是第一次。」

她把臂膀靠在別西卜的肩上，像是一名盡忠職守的侍衛，墮落的天使，在烈焰中焚身，哪有機會見到海呢？克勞利和那個天使所熱愛的世界，他們的陣營，不就是這美麗的地平線嗎。  
「海裡有小魚，金銀色的流線……有大魚，長劍樣貌的旗魚，鯨鯊、海豚、藍鯨……！」別西卜喃喃地說，似乎是在背誦一本海洋生物圖鑑「藍鯨是哺乳類。」

「藍鯨是哺乳類。」大袞複誦一次。

最後一絲光被烏雲掩蓋，旁邊的情侶悻悻然地回到他們的紅色小轎車裡，貨船都回港、靠岸、熟睡了，大袞摘掉帽子，現在她臉上的魚鱗已不再反射光線，只是偶爾閃個幾下，凸顯她的不同，火球般的夕陽淪入大海之中。

「別西卜大人，您想吃冰淇淋嗎？」大袞打破沉默，而別西卜就是點點頭，朝最後一攤冰淇淋小販走去。

fin


End file.
